


Hope on Fire

by shinyjenni



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm fairly certain I said 'no interruptions'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to silly_cleo and purplefringe for betaing!

**Hope on Fire**  
**Music:** Vienna Teng  
**Content notes:** none  
**Downloads:** [larger](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/7zp1frxorg2xdra/Buffy_-_Hope_On_Fire_-_shinyjenni.mp4) (3:45 minutes, 166MB) | [smaller](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/gqhl8750h1ay4y3/Buffy_-_Hope_On_Fire_-_shinyjenni_%28smaller%29.mp4) (3:45 minutes, 63MB) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8bj4bxu9rm6vb7b/Buffy_-_Hope_On_Fire_-_shinyjenni.srt)   
**Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/220279.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/195707.html) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/96812177268/hope-on-fire-music-by-vienna-teng-btvs)


End file.
